The Resurrection
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: The legend of the Eternal Life Crystal, Story Grandma used to tell Cyclonis? or truth... Remorse causes Cyclonis to search for it to bring back something that was accidentally lost. story set on the Far Side of Atmos after episode 52 AxP MCxDA SxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Resurrection**

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks nor any of the characters. I do own the made up crystals though and my oc.

(Cyclonis' POV)

"Do something you arrogant witch!" his words echoed in my ears as I watched him hang from one of the spikes on my tower. His words angered me and made me think of something. The Far Side crystal! Of course! I focussed my binding abilities and drew power from the gigantic crystal and shot it at my servant.

"More!" he called and I did as he said, "More!" he cried again and I gave him more. He began to scream for more but it was too late I realized the crystal energy that was building inside of him. "Cyclonis stop! You're killing him!" I barely heard the words. It was far too late, my greatest servant disintegrated before my eyes. _'No…' _I glared at my opponents and floated down into my palace.

I landed at the door that led to the Far Side of Atmos and looked behind me. That pesky sky knight and his girlfriend were following me "Go ahead and follow me sky knight! If you dare" I said and slipped through the door.

I found myself back in the same place I was before. I walked to the palace and found Domwick standing at the gates "Master Cyclonis" he bowed

I waved him away and walked into the palace. I wasn't in the mood to speak, for if I did, I would have burst into tears. The small couch in the parlor looked comfortable so I flopped down and buried my face in a pillow "what have I done?" I sobbed and looked at the sword I carried into the Far Side door with me. Never had I felt such a grief. Never in my life had I ever actually been sad or full of remorse. Now was different. He wasn't only my assistant or servant… no, he wasn't just my right hand man. He was the only one I could ever trust to take care of me. In a way, he was my soul mate.

I hated myself for loosing control of the binding. There was no way I could ever bring him back. He may have called me an 'arrogant witch' but it was no excuse for me to do what I did. It was too late. I could never bring him back… unless. I remembered a legend that my grandmother Cyclonis used to tell me when I was small. The legend of the Eternal Life Crystal.

She used to tell me that a crystal existed on the Far Side of Atmos that could bring back even someone who had died over a century ago. It could only be used once every year and only by one who possessed the binding. It was my only chance, I had to locate that crystal and bring my Dark Ace back. "Domwick! Get in here!" I ordered and soon I heard footsteps and the blond explorer walked in "yes master?"

"I need you to lead an exploration… take the remaining night crawlers and locate the Eternal Life Crystal for me" I ordered

"But master Cyclonis, that crystal is only a legend" he tried to explain. I became furious. Then I thought of something and smirked, "Ah but so was the Door to the Far Side… and yet I managed to find it" Domwick was silent for a moment then he nodded. "I will do my best master, but… the night crawlers are all on the other side of the door"

I looked down "then you and I will go… get supplies. Since there are no sky rides here, we go on foot. We are going to need a lot of supplies" I said and attached the double barred energy sword, that once belonged (and will again) to my Dark Ace, to my back.

He looked at me like I was crazy then I pulled an oblivion crystal from my pouch "do as I say or perish" I said and his eyes widened to the size of the oblivion crystal and he nodded quickly.

(End Cyclonis POV)

* * *

(Dark Ace POV)

Where was I? This infernal darkness… what happened? Then I remembered "HER!" my own master killed me. But where was I? This wasn't death… was it? I looked around and could only see darkness and not even my hand in front of my face. This silence just pissed me off more. I knew, if I ever got back to the other side, I would kill that arrogant little princess.

Then again, perhaps it was my own fault. I did call her an 'arrogant witch' out of anger. How could I have done such a thing? It was my own fault I was dead. Or was I dead? Such confusion in this godforsaken place. I hated this infernal darkness and wanted nothing more than to see light. Just the slightest light would make me happy. Perhaps I would never feel the touch of her fingers on my skin or her lips on mine. What was I thinking!? No! She's my master and that's all. I couldn't love her… could I? "Could I?" I wondered. Again I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of light but at no avail. The darkness shrouded me and I simply sighed and closed my eyes once more. It was better to sleep than to worry about what could have been or what might have been.

(End Dark Ace POV)

* * *

(Aerrow's POV)

_Ships log_

_Day two on the Far Side of Atmos. _

_Not a ship in sight. In fact, I don't think they even exist here. The Condor is holding up just fine and in tip-top condition thanks to the new crystals that Piper located here on the Far Side. Still no sign of Cyclonis' work or any evil doing. The Far Side is brilliant and just majestic. I never would have thought it would look this way. I always expected it to be a lot like Cyclonia. We have enough supplies to explore the entire world… I think anyway. Who knows with the way Junko is eating. _

I put down my pencil and closed the Condor's logbook. The fist day had been great exploring the first part of the Far Side. I stretched and stood from my seat then walked onto the bridge. Piper hadn't spoken to me since we entered the Far Side so I wasn't surprised to not see her on the bridge with everyone else. Stork was at his usual spot at the helm. Junko and Finn were sitting at the round table playing cards. I wondered if Piper was okay, she hadn't spoken to anyone in two days. "Has anyone here talked to Piper lately?" I asked hoping someone had.

Stork looked over his shoulder at me and shook his head "She said she wasn't feeling so well after that last binding she did" he said, "she hasn't said anything since"

I sighed and looked at the door that belonged to the midnight-blue haired female's room. "Maybe I should go check on her" Junko and Finn didn't look up from their game. I walked toward the door and knocked "Piper? Is everything okay?" I asked loud enough that I knew she would hear me. I listened for an answer and when none came I knocked again "can I come in?" again no answer. I took that as a yes and opened the door. Piper lay asleep on her bed. She looked as pale as she had when she had used the binding too much.

I cautiously walked over and put my arm on her forehead to feel if she had a fever. She was hot to the touch. I sighed "Piper…" I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry you don't feel well" I looked at the beautiful girl who so happened to be my crystal specialist and smiled. She looked so peaceful, like an angel, while she slept. I was so glad to have known her. My Piper. She moved in her sleep and her eyes fluttered but didn't open. I moved a strand of hair from her face and took a seat on the edge of her bed. I took her hand in mine and gently stroked it with my other hand. She smiled in her sleep and that brought a smile to my face. It was the first time I had seen her smile since she developed this illness.

Her fingers curled around mine and she sighed in her sleep and muttered "Aerrow……" I smiled and was glad that she knew I was here. Her eyes fluttered again and slowly started to open. I smiled at her and she smiled back "hey…" she said quietly and barely audible. I smiled again "hey" I replied and she looked up into my eyes "I never got to say thanks"

"Thanks for what?" then I remembered, I had saved her life. She almost fell into the Wastelands and I had grabbed her wrist to hold her and keep her safe. I had also told her 'If we go down, at least we're going down together'. "Oh that…" I felt a warmness on my cheeks and laughed a little "I couldn't have just let you fall to your death Piper… you're my best friend" I thought for a moment. That came out wrong.

"Thanks again Aerrow, I'm glad it was _you_ who saved me" she seemed to be looking deep into my soul and I felt like gravity was pulling me to her. I smiled again and looked deeply into her eyes. I could feel my heartbeat quickening and wondered 'why am I feeling like this?' then it hit me. I let the binding flow through me and into her to save her life. It was me… like I was chosen to keep her going. I couldn't see it before but now it was very clear. Like a song you hear, invisible, but yet still there. I loved her. "Piper…"

"Yes Aerrow?" she asked with such sweetness as if she were sensing something that I couldn't sense. I smiled. I had always admired that Piper was so keen with anything I was thinking. It was as if she knew what I was going to say before I ever said it. I held her hand in mine and leaned foreword caressing her cheek with my other hand. "I think… I think I'm in love with you" I said without a second thought. I hoped for the best but also feared the worst.

The color seemed to return to her face and a dark red blush appeared on her perfect cheeks. I chuckled a bit and she giggled and smiled. The silence seemed to last forever as we stared into each other's eyes. My heartbeat quickened and seemed to be going a million beats a second. That was when Piper put her hand on my cheek and smiled sweetly. "Aerrow… that must have took a lot for you to say" I braced for the worst. "I've always known though" she said and smiled with her eyes, "the way you're always worrying about me, how you put me first in everything you do, and how you're always protecting me. I've always known" she giggled again, "what I'm trying to say is… I love you too. I always have. Sometimes I'm afraid to express it. But, I really do love you Aerrow"

My heart skipped a beat and in my mind I screamed 'YES!' I looked deep into her eyes and leaned foreword. She began to lean foreword as well and our lips met just as the alarm on the Condor began to sound. I ignored it and kissed Piper again. She kissed me back and the alarm seemed to fade away into the background until we couldn't hear it anymore.

We broke the kiss a while later and the alarms were still sounding. I looked over at the door and laughed "it's been a while since I've heard that alarm… I wonder what's going on"

Piper looked at me and shrugged and pulled herself out of bed. We both walked out of her room and Stork was standing next to the button for the alarm. "What the… Stork? Why did you sound the alarms?"

"Finn thought it would ruin the moment but apparently you only ignored it" Junko explained trying not to laugh. I looked at Piper and she was turning a dark red. I could feel that familiar feeling of a blush coming on as well "y-you guys saw?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment but obviously doing a very bad job of it. Finn burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around himself and pretended to make out with an invisible person. I rolled my eyes and then I turned and sat at the round table. Piper took a seat next to me and smiled "it's okay… they all knew I liked you anyway thanks to the fact that Finn read my diary" she glared at the blond and sighed, "I'm sure it'll all be okay"

"Aerrow and Piper sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Finn sang. And I slammed my head against the table "it's worth it…" 'why me?' I thought

"First comes love" Junko added

"Then comes marriage" Finn said and laughed.

"Then comes the doom in the form of a baby in a baby carriage" Stork said unenthusiastically.

Piper glared at all of them "you know what… yeah I do love Aerrow, we did kiss so what!? DEAL WITH IT!" they all looked at her with wide eyes and went back to what they were doing before. "Wow… that… was hot" I joked and Piper nudged me and laughed.

(End Aerrow's POV)

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Domwick fell to his knees "get up you lazy dog!" Cyclonis yelled and Domwick stood "how much farther do we have to go?" he asked hoping that it was the end of the journey to find the Eternal Life Crystal.

Cyclonis stopped and held out her hand "we're here" she said and walked into a cave, "I can sense something with an immense power… it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. I think it's the Eternal Life Crystal. It is said that only one with the binding can seek the crystal and find it."

Domwick rolled his eyes and followed behind the evil woman.

(End Narrator's POV [I suck at narrating sorry])

* * *

(Domwick's POV)

How could I be stick working for a self-centered witch like this? I didn't believe this. She was leading me on a wild goose chase. This 'Eternal Life Crystal' she keeps talking about… what if it didn't exist. And why was she searching for it in the first place. I couldn't comprehend the fact that she was searching for a legend. A myth. HA! I had to laugh. What did this teenage witch want with a non-existent crystal anyway? I had to know "master, why are we searching for this er… Eternal Life Crystal anyway?"

She looked at me "It brings back the dead. I want to bring back my… er… The Dark Ace" I smirked. So she wanted to bring back the Dark Ace. "Master, I didn't know he died" I said with a bit of smugness.

She glared at me "it's not a good subject for me Domwick… now drop it"

I laughed "all right, all right… I get it" I said and continued following her into the cave. What had happened, did she accidentally kill him by pushing him too hard to do something? HA! That would have been great to see! "Is that it master?" I asked pointing to the almost radiant white crystal with blue streaks on it.

"YES! At last!"

(End Domwick's POV)

* * *

(Dark Ace's POV)

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of someone yelling 'YES! At last!' I looked around. It sounded like master Cyclonis. "master?" I asked hoping for an answer but I could only see a white crystal looking light at the end of an almost bluish tunnel. If I ran in that direction maybe I would go to heaven.

(End Dark Ace's POV)

* * *

(Cyclonis' POV)

I took the crystal in my hand and said a Latin incantation that I had known from the legend. "A posteriori, ad astra per aspera ad honorem ad idem… ad infinitum, ad libitur. Ad vitam, ante mortem… antebellum Dark Ace!" (A/N if you want to know what the incantation is read the bottom of this chapter…) I cried and the crystal shone forth a light brighter than anything anyone had ever seen. I shielded my eyes and waited for the light to lessen. When it returned to the same brightness as before I looked up and saw a figure laying curled up in a ball. I walked closer to it and held the crystal over it. "Domwick… give me the clothes you packed" I said and he handed me a bag that was full of talon uniforms. I pulled the only one that I knew would fit this curled up figure.

"Welcome back to existence… Dark Ace"

* * *

A/N YAY! Chapter one is complete! My first ever SH fanfic. Haha… just something I thought of after looking at a bunch of dark ace deviations on . There was some of the comments on there that said that if they ever continued the series that they'd have to bring back Dark Ace… well anyway I'VE DONE IT!!! Mwahahaha! Lol jk.

Anyway review and tell me what you think.

Latin incantation means: From what comes after. To the stars through difficulty in honor of the same mind, to infinity without end. As desired for life, before death, before the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Duplicate?

* * *

(Dark Ace's POV)

I opened my eyes and could see around me. My body felt cold and I noticed I was in a greenish glowing cave. I slowly started to sit up when I heard a voice.

"Welcome back to existence… Dark Ace"

That voice could only belong to one person. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I felt the draft and saw Domwick. He thrust a Talon uniform in my direction and I looked down "what the?" I immediately pulled on the pants and looked around. I saw my master standing there with her hand over her mouth giggling like a little schoolgirl. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. It felt wet to me "why is my hair wet… and why was I nude?" I asked.

"It's because I used the Eternal Life Crystal to basically recreate you. You're wet because it's like being born again… same thing for the nakedness" Cyclonis tried not to laugh. I sighed and then remembered "you! You killed me in the first place!" I shouted and pointed my finger at the witch. I walked over and gripped her throat "after everything I'd done for you-"

"I-I'm sorry" she choked out and I let go "it was your fault for calling me an arrogant witch and if you recall Dark Ace… you asked for more… well more like demanded more"

I glared at her for a moment "when Piper told you to stop you should have… I shouldn't have called you an arrogant witch… I should have called you an ignorant witch" I noticed she was staring at me for a moment or so. I tilted my head to one side and was about to ask her what she was looking at when she threw herself on me and seemed to be crying. She was so weak. I had never seen my master cry like that before. Out of instinct I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she cried. Her tears ran down my still bare chest and I almost felt bad for making her cry "I'm sorry master" I said and leaned my chin on her head. She was definitely not like a little sister to me anymore. She was like an eternal companion. No a lover, no definitely not a lover. She was someone I would be willing to give my life for over and over again. Maybe I did love her but I wasn't willing to sacrifice my loyalty to her to tell her that I did or prove to her that I did. Was I? Certainly not.

(End Dark Ace's POV)

* * *

(Cyclonis' POV)

I felt so weak hugging him like I was. I never cried in front of him before and probably never would if I hadn't have made the biggest mistake of my entire life. If I hadn't have killed him, I would have never felt this remorse and realized how much he truly meant to me. I couldn't get my tears to quit no matter how hard I tried. Honestly, Dark Ace would be the only person I would ever… oh wait. Domwick was there too. Dark Ace isn't the only one who has seen my weak side now. "This never leaves the walls of your mind" I said and pointed at the explorer. I felt Dark Ace laugh and he held me tighter. I felt warm against him and didn't want to let go of this moment.

I heard an engine and my eyes narrowed "they've followed me here…"

"Who master Cyclonis?" Dark Ace asked letting me go. I glared at the entrance of the cave and sighed in relief as the sound of the engine dissipated and I couldn't hear it anymore. "Those blasted Storm Hawks… I came here to be free of them but so much for that…"

"You want me to take care of it?" Dark Ace asked turning me to face him. I shook my head and sighed again. "No… they don't even know where I am… they'll never find me here"

Dark Ace bowed to me "I am once again your humble servant master Cyclonis"

I smirked "we should recruit more Talons"

(End Cyclonis' POV)

* * *

(Piper's POV)

"I could have sworn I saw a white beam of light coming from that cave… it was gorgeous" I said but as usual no one looked. Aerrow had sat down on the couch with Finn and was almost asleep. I sighed and just stared out the window at the gorgeous land below. I looked back at Aerrow who had his eyes closed and seemed to be finally asleep. I smiled. He looked so peaceful as if he were an angel. I touched my lips and smiled widely. I savored that kiss for god knows how long. It was very vivid in my memory.

I turned back to the window and looked down seeing three figures next to the cave that we had passed "no way… that couldn't be…" I ran to the periscope and looked down at the spot where I had seen three figures. One was Domwick from what I could see and the other two were Cyclonis and… no way. It was the Dark Ace! "I thought she killed him!" I cried causing my sleeping love to jerk awake, "who killed who now?" he asked in a panic. I didn't know what to say. He didn't need to worry but I had to tell him. "I see Domwick, Cyclonis, and… you're never going to believe this but Dark Ace is with them"

"WHAT!?" he rushed to my side and took the periscope from me and looked through it "I don't believe it… he's alive!"

(End Piper's POV)

* * *

(Aerrow's POV)

I was shocked. I had watched that jerk explode right before my eyes. But yet, there he was in one piece standing next to that evil witch and the traitor. The same jerk that almost killed my Piper was standing there with a smug smile glued to his face. "How… How could he be alive?" I looked through the periscope again and saw the white crystal 'no way… it couldn't be the legendary Eternal Life Crystal' I thought and took another look. "Bad news everyone… Cyclonis has found the legendary Eternal Life Crystal and has brought the Dark Ace back from the dead" I said and everyone just stared at me including Piper.

"The Eternal Life Crystal? There is no way… I thought it was only a legend" she said taking the periscope and looking. "And yet, she has it… how did she get her hands on it?" she paced back and forth afterward and sighed, "she's only got one of the twins… there is another locked somewhere far away in this godforsaken place. If I remember correctly, the legend stated that only one with the binding could locate either of the twin crystals. Stork you still have that book that contains legends from the Far Side right?"

Stork nodded and made his way over to us "I just finished reading it actually" he said handing the book to Piper. She flipped through it and sighed I wondered what was going through her head but I didn't ask.

"According to this, the twin to the Eternal Life Crystal is a duplicate." She looked at it and gasped "no way!"

"What?!" I looked over her shoulder and saw the picture of the crystal, "so much for lost… we've had it all along!"

Piper touched the blue crystal that hung from her neck "how could this be? I've been carrying the twin all this time" she pulled it off and read more from the book. "the duplicate crystal only works with the binding and with the will of a pure heart and a good spirit. But it will only work if its twin had been activated. And only once a year." She touched the crystal causing it to light up, "Aerrow… listen to this. The crystal brings back even one who had died a century ago"

"Piper… how many can it bring back?"

"Only two at a time unlike its twin that can only bring back one… I think I know what you're thinking though."

I sighed and looked at the small photo that I had found under my bed "Dad…" I sighed, "but you never knew your parents either"

"Aerrow, your father is a legend… my father only worked on engines and things like that" Piper held out the crystal, "this one's for you"

I stared in awe as the crystal shone forth a light brighter than any I had ever seen. When the light dimmed I saw two curled up figures. Both of them had red hair.

* * *

A/N Tada! Chapter two is complete, oh my gosh I wonder who Piper brought back… well I hate leaving people at a cliffie but hey it's kinda fun too mwahaha!

Chapter three will be here soon as well ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stories

* * *

(In the last chapter)

I stared in awe as the crystal shone forth a light brighter than any I had ever seen. When the light dimmed I saw two curled up figures. Both of them had red hair.

* * *

(Aerrow's POV)

I felt the tears forming in my eyes and the warm tears slid down my cheeks. I stared in awe at the sleeping couple 'mom and dad… it has to be' I thought and turned to my squadron while wiping my eyes "Piper, go get the uniforms that we found in the spare closet. I think they belonged to them," I said and my voice seemed to startle my father.

"What on Atmos is that racket?" he asked as he started to pull himself up, "Aurora… it seems we fell asleep in the middle of the bridge aga-" he stopped mid sentence and looked around, "wait a minute, I suddenly have memory that my copilot killed me. Was it all a dream?"

I looked at him "It wasn't a dream… dad" I said trying to force my tears back. He looked at me and cocked his head to one side. He said nothing but just stood up. "You look like you could be my younger brother, but not my son… my son is only four years old" he told me. I nodded "from what you remember he's four. I brought you and Aurora, or mom, back from the dead. It's been thirteen years since you died Lightning Strike" his mouth dropped open and I smiled, "It's me… it's Aerrow"

"Thirteen years? Aerrow? Back from the dead? What? There is no such way that anyone can be brought back from the dead" he stated. Piper walked back and handed the uniforms to my parents. "Thank ya kindly" he said and then looked intently at the crystal around Piper's neck "Is that what I think it is?" he asked and smiled "you must be the child of Danielle and Jacob" he smiled "Perhaps I do believe someone could have been brought back from the dead. That is the Eternal Life Crystal"

"It's actually its twin" Piper said, "I'm Piper, your son's girlfriend"

"It's a pleasure…" he turned to the sleeping red haired female and poked her side "Aurora wake up… we've been brought to life"

"Brought to life? Lightning love, there is no such thing as-" she froze for a moment and looked up at Aerrow, "Bless my soul, you look like Lightning" she said and smiled, "you say we've been bright to life dear?"

"Yes, precisely thirteen years after the betrayal Aurora" Lightning Strike said to his wife and handed her the smaller of the two uniforms, "you should get dressed"

(End Aerrow's POV)

* * *

(Aurora's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw. Sure I was on the Condor and I was used to that but, we weren't in Atmos anymore but on the Far Side. I had learned shortly that the young boy who had welcomed us back to existence was the same four year old boy Lightning and I had left with my mother on Terra Atmosia, he was our son Aerrow. My uniform still fit and for that I was grateful. Lightning was still at my side and he hadn't left. His uniform still fit him as well but his armor was lost in the fight that we lost thanks to Thorn.

But it was mind boggling; we were on the Far Side! My son Aerrow was able to journey to the Far Side of Atmos. Lightning placed his hand on my shoulder and I smiled over at him "isn't it lovely?" I asked as we looked over the railing at the new world below. He kissed my cheek and nodded, "yes, it is… but not near as lovely as you are my sweet"

I snuggled into my husband and smiled sweetly. He was my eternal companion and I would love him forever. But now we had a chance to live longer. I did also notice a change in our appearance, we now look as old as we would have been if we had survived the betrayal and crash. Sure I wasn't eighteen anymore but I could get used to it. Lightning wasn't nineteen but he still looked damn good at thirty-six. I smiled and my red hair blew into my face thanks to the breeze.

Lightning bent down and brushed my hair from my face so he could kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back. Oh it was so good to be back alive.

(End Aurora's POV)

* * *

(Normal POV)

Aerrow walked out and stood by his parents "so how do you like the Far Side?" he asked leaning against the railing. They both smiled and Aurora reached over and hugged her son "it is so beautiful. We are so very happy to be here for you Aerrow" Aerrow smiled and kissed his mom on her cheek, "I never knew you guys, you should be thanking Piper… not me. She's the one who brought you guys back."

Aurora smiled again and turned "you know, I'd might as well get to know my future daughter in law" she winked and walked back inside leaving the boys to talk.

"That's a beautiful girl you have there Aerrow, you're very lucky. I remember when Aurora and I were that happy. We still are but still, you shouldn't let her slip away" Lightning said and put his hand on his son's shoulder, "She died first before I did… I swore that if we ever got a second chance I would never let anything happen to her"

"Dad, tell me… what exactly happened back then when you got betrayed" Aerrow said turning and leaning with his back against the railing.

Lightning scratched his head "It feels like yesterday to me" he laughed, "It was the biggest mission of the century to my squadron and me. My copilot Thorn and I were so excited to be on the front line. Your mother left you with her mother while we went on our mission. Your mother was my navigator and crystal specialist" he winked but continued.

"She started out as my best friend you know? We fell in love when I almost died. I told her I loved her because I thought I would die. We've been together ever since. Anyway, while we were on a recon mission, I watched the Condor go down. I was too late to save my Aurora. That was when I told Thorn that this was it and that we were going to take the Talons down. I preformed my signature move and we were so close to winning when all of a sudden, I looked back and saw my copilot holding _my_ energy sword. The last words he said to me before ripping my glider off and stabbing me were 'long live Cyclonia' then I fell to my death" he stopped and sighed, "and that was it"

Aerrow sighed, "that bastard. What happened to him?"

"I don't know son, I never saw" he looked down, "I'm sure I'll meet him again"

* * *

(On the bridge)

"How romantic! That reminds me of how Lightning proposed," Aurora said after Piper told her how she and Aerrow came to be 'together'.

"Really? Do tell" Piper said

"It is a story I know well, it feels like only yesterday." She sighed in content; "he took me on a sky ride. We flew over Atmosia. We could both clearly see the mountains that separated Atmos from the Far Side. We were high enough up that we could almost see the entire Atmos. He wrapped his arms around me and held out this baby" she showed Piper the diamond and emerald ring she had on her left ring finger, "he told me he made it himself and that he'd only give it to me weather I married him or not. I laughed and said I would and soon after we were"

"That's a beautiful story" Piper smiled, "I think I can see where Aerrow gets the romanticism" she laughed

"Like father like son" they both said and laughed. "You know Piper, I'd be glad to have you as a daughter in law one of these days"

"One of these days… I'd like to have you as a mother in law" Piper replied and laughed again, "you and Lightning are perfect for one another… how did you two find out you loved eachother?"

"Well, Lightning was deathly ill and I never left his side. He believed he would die so he told me he loved me and that he always had. And then we found out that the 'illness' was only incredibly horrible gas." The older woman laughed, "but I was so glad he survived, even if we had to spray down the condor several times to get rid of the smell." She waved her hand in front of her face and plugged her nose. Piper laughed, "I like your sense of humor… you don't mind me asking a few personal questions do you?"

"Of course not dear, go for it"

"Okay," Piper smiled, "Lightning was a Sky Knight but what were you?"

"I was the most valuable member of the Storm Hawks Squadron, they would have most likely been lost without me. I was the navigator and crystal specialist" Aurora smiled a sweet smile and looked at Piper, "is that all?"

"You… you had my job? Wow… that means I'm using your staff" she smiled, "how old were you when you and Lightning got married"

"I was fourteen… my parents were completely against it but I sort of had to do it because… I was pregnant with that gorgeous young boy out there talking with my husband" Aurora smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way"

"How old was Lightning"

"A year older than I… He was only fifteen when Aerrow was born, a year older than Aerrow was when he first took over as Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks from what I'm told. We were already the Storm Hawks back then, Lightning became Sky Knight at fourteen as well" She laughed, "Now let me ask you a personal question"

"Umm… okay"

"Have you and Aerrow had sex?"

Piper almost choked on the water she was drinking, "What!"

"You heard me," she said with a mischievous smile

"N-no… I haven't even thought about it… I'm sure he hasn't either"

Aurora laughed, "If he's anything like his father I'm sure he has" she sipped the tea that Stork had brought her, "That's all I wanted to know… its better to wait until marriage anyway"

* * *

(Dark Ace's POV)

I paced back and forth in the new surroundings. Sure it was somewhat similar to the palace in Cyclonia, but, it had an eerie feeling to it. I almost hated being there. My room was quiet and I had time to think about what had happened before I had died. Not only had I killed my best friend thirteen years ago, I had killed his wife and my Tessa. Oh how I wished I could see her again. I saw little pieces of her in Cyclonis but, that didn't matter. I missed that sweet little Merb of mine.

(End Dark Ace's POV)

* * *

**Me: Chapter 3 complete!**

**Dark Ace: WTF a Merb?**

**Me: Oh Wah! It was a long time ago… DEAL WITH IT!**

**Aurora: …… I thought I knew you better**

**Dark Ace: AAAH! Where the hell did you come from!?**

**Aurora: -spooky voice- I'm here to haunt you for killing my hubby**

**Me + DA: O.o **

**Aerrow: Just Review please so she stops this madness and finishes chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Friends

* * *

(Cyclonis' POV)

I lie on the bed thinking to myself about what had occurred today. I thought to myself 'where was that flash of blue light coming from?' but I remembered that once the Eternal Life Crystal was activated, the twin could be too. I rolled over and slid off the silky bed and walked to the balcony and stared out at the lovely surroundings. It was normal to me to hate things like this but abnormal to take in the surroundings as beautiful. I sighed and laid my head down on the railing of the balcony and closed my eyes. I remembered when my grandmother used to tell me stories of this palace and how she grew up here before the war began. The mountains that surround the Far Side and cut through Atmos to do so, were put up by her grandmother using a crystal that had been destroyed after.

I opened my eyes and noticed a tiny speck floating in the distance "the Condor" I said quietly. I stared at it for a minute then got my telescope out and looked through. It was definitely the Storm Hawks but as I looked more carefully I could see not one red haired Sky Knight but two. I blinked and used the button to zoom in on the two "it can't be…" I said and put the telescope away. I walked back into my room and pulled my cloak on. I then went to Dark Ace's chamber "I thought you said you killed him!" I was furious.

"Killed who master?" I thrust my telescope into his hands, "Look at the Condor and then tell me who you supposedly killed!" Dark Ace looked into the telescope and then pulled away and looked again "it can't be! I watched him fall to his death!" he said and looked at me, "is there more than one Eternal Life Crystal?"

I gasped and remembered that navigator. Piper's crystal had to be the twin "yes, there is. It's said to be the twin to the Eternal Life Crystal. That pretty navigator of the Storm Hawks has it" I said and laughed, "how could I have not seen it before!" Dark Ace looked at me and shook his head.

"Master, she must have brought Lightning Strike back from the dead" he said and strapped his weapon on his back, "no matter, I'll send him back to his grave"

(Normal POV)

Cyclonis smirked "not yet. Let the sky knight have his reunion with his father. They still haven't found us yet so be patient and they will come to us sooner or later. Then you may have your fun Dark Ace"

"Yes master" he bowed and the woman left his chamber. He looked at the Condor through the telescope again "hello again old friend" he laughed, "we met in the afterlife and now we will meet again face to face real soon". He walked to a drawer and pulled a small silver box from it. He opened the box and sat on his bed. "I was reunited with you my love. It was only for a day or two. I felt your soft bleach blond hair through my fingers once more and kissed your soft lips. Oh Tessa, this is the one thing I miss about being dead. I got to see you again and that was all that mattered. Now I am stuck here away from you on the Far Side of Atmos. We will be together soon my love. Sooner than we know" he pulled a small picture of a greenish blue Merb with bleach blond hair that reached passed her waist. He sighed and stared at the picture "my sweet Merb. I wonder if I will ever meet my child that was born while I was away." He kissed the picture and put it back into the box. He set the box on his dresser and lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Piper finished her tea and looked at the red haired woman who just smiled "I am so glad to have been brought back to life to meet you dear" Aurora said and stood, "you will make a fine wife for my Aerrow"

Piper smiled "thank you" she stood and hugged the woman, "you are going to be a great mother in law" she took the empty cups and walked into the kitchen to rinse them. She stood and stared out the window for a moment _"if he's anything like his father, he has"_ Aurora's words echoed through her mind. "he may be like Lightning, but he's no pervert" she laughed and sighed, "my Aerrow"

"You say something Piper?"

She turned around and saw Aerrow standing there "just talking to myself, your mom and I were talking about stuff and it was something she said that made me stop and think"

"What would that be?" Aerrow asked walking up to the girl. Piper smiled and hugged him, "she's really glad I'm with you" Aerrow wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed the top of her head, "is that all?"

"No. but, it was the subject for a while"

"What was the rest of it?"

"Well, she says I'd make an excellent daughter in law. She asked me if we've had…"

"had what?"

"had 'you know what' yet"

Aerrow laughed and looked hugged the girl tighter, "my dad asked me the same" he pulled out of the hug "I told him I was going to wait until I married you"

"I told your mom the same" she kissed his cheek, "I love you Aerrow" she walked out and left the boy standing there in the kitchen with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait people. I really am sorry. I hate writers block with a passion! Anyway here's chapter 4 and just in time for the new year! So much for finishing it before the new year haha. Oh well. That's my resolution. To finish all of my stories before I go to college ^^ this includes all of my CL stories that haven't been worked on forever. Anyway. Tell me what you think of this chapter and enjoy.

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


End file.
